<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gazelove Bonus Kapitel by novembermond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021034">Gazelove Bonus Kapitel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond'>novembermond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gazelove/Arisulove [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kap 1: Ruki/Reita<br/>Kap 2: Aoi/Uruha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gazelove/Arisulove [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732642</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mad Pizza Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Für wann hast du noch mal eingeladen?”</p>
<p>„Sieben.“</p>
<p>Reita sah auf die Uhr. Es war fünfundzwanzig nach. Ruki hatte die Band zu sich in die Wohnung geladen, um die fertige CD zu feiern. Der Bassist selbst war um Viertel nach angetanzt, mit drei Sixpacks Bier. Dass es Uruha bis dahin nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Hintern hochzukriegen war ihm klar gewesen. Aoi, der sonst eher früher als später kam, war mittlerweile nur noch gemeinsam mit Uruha unterwegs und daher ebenfalls noch nicht anzutreffen. Aber dass Kai nicht da war, war ungewöhnlich. Vor allem, da er die Pizza hatte mitbringen wollen, bedeutete das, dass Reita und Ruki hier mit leerem Magen saßen und Löcher in die Luft starrten.</p>
<p>Er trank den Rest seiner ersten Bierflasche aus und griff nach der nächsten.</p>
<p>„Na, wenn Uruha nicht kommt, dann trink ich eben seine Ration mit. Ha!“ Ruki warf ihm den Flaschenöffner zu.</p>
<p>„Ich kann mir schon denken, warum die beiden nicht auftauchen. Inzwischen frag ich mich ja, wie die es schaffen zu überleben.“ Ruki stierte in den Flaschenhals, um zu sehen, ob noch was drinnen war. „Ich mein, soviel Sex, das kann doch schon nicht mehr gesund sein.“</p>
<p>„Ärghs“, Reita schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. „Aber hättest du gedacht, dass das was wird mit den zwei? Dass sie aufeinander stehen sah ja ein Blinder mit Krücken, aber wo sie sich die ganze Zeit so blöd angestellt haben…“</p>
<p>„So richtig richtig blöd“, stimmte Ruki zu. Er fischte nach den Zigaretten. „Eigentlich war ich ja froh, als sie es endlich zustande gekriegt haben. Ich hab gehofft, dass sie einander ein bisschen ausgleichen, Aoi etwas ruhiger und Uruha schneller wird.“ Genüsslich steckte er sich die Kippe an. „Und was passiert? Uruha hat immer noch Schneckenspeed drauf, Aoi benimmt sich immer noch wie auf Speed…“</p>
<p>„Weißt du noch, wie wir ihn anfangs ständig Drogentests haben machen lassen, weil wir dachten, der ist voll drauf?“ unterbrach Reita. „Dabei ist er von Haus aus so hyperaktiv.“</p>
<p>„Und paranoid nicht zu vergessen!“ warf Ruki ein. „Wo war ich? Ach ja. Sie haben sich keinen Tupf verändert, außer dass sie es jetzt in jeder freien Minute treiben. Und manchmal auch während der Arbeit. Ständig. Nur. Sex.“</p>
<p>„Du scheinst da irgendwie drauf fixiert zu sein.“</p>
<p>„Ach halt’s Maul!“</p>
<p>Reita fiel vor lauter Lachen fast vom Sofa. „Da ist jemand nei~disch!“ Er stupste Ruki mit dem Fuß an. „Wann hast du denn zum letzten Mal die Sau rausgelassen, hm? Wird mal wieder Zeit, dass du es wem so richtig besorgst.“</p>
<p>„Bietest du dich etwa an?“ gab Ruki zurück.</p>
<p>„Scheiße!“ Der Bassist setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin. „Mach keine Witze über so was.“ Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, er konnte es heiß fühlen. Ruki wusste doch, dass er – genau wie Uruha – stockschwul war. Das so gegen ihn auszuspielen war gemein.</p>
<p>„Wer sagt, dass ich Witze mache?“</p>
<p>„Jetzt hör aber auf! Dich hat man doch immer nur mit Mädchen gesehen!“</p>
<p>Einen Moment saßen sie still da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, dann sagte Ruki leise: „Vielleicht hast du nur nicht alles gesehen.“</p>
<p>Reita sah von der Wand – weiß, langweilig, ideal, um den Blick zu verlieren – wieder zum Sänger. Die Stimmung hatte sich vorhin grundlegend geändert und war dabei, sich wieder zu ändern.</p>
<p>„Ruki…?“</p>
<p>Der Angesprochene hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. War ihm das Ganze jetzt unangenehm? Reita rutschte näher an Ruki heran.</p>
<p>„Hey.“</p>
<p>Sanft löste Reita Rukis Hände vom Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen“, sagte der Kleinere.</p>
<p>„Hätte ich’s halt nicht in den falschen Hals kriegen dürfen“, meinte Reita. „Aber ich bin ja offenbar genauso blöd wie unsere Gitarristen.“ Er beugte sich hinab und berührte Rukis Lippen mit den seinen. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, damit Ruki sich ihm entziehen konnte, wenn er wollte. Falls Reita es doch wieder falsch verstanden hatte. Falls Ruki es sich noch anders überlegte.</p>
<p>Und wie erwartet krallte sich eine Hand fest in Reitas Haare, die er wie immer in der Freizeit schlicht mit einem Haargummi hinten zusammengefasst hatte, und zog ihn von Rukis Gesicht weg. Reitas Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, er sah Ruki unsicher an. Rukis Blick war hart und unergründlich und das ganz ohne farbige Kontaktlinsen.</p>
<p>„Wenn schon, dann mach es gefälligst richtig!“ vernahm Reita noch, bevor sich der andere heftig an ihn drängte und ihm beinahe brutal die Zunge in den Mund steckte. Das ließ sich Reita aber echt nicht zweimal sagen und schon bildeten sie ein wildes Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen, kämpften um Dominanz oder vielleicht um Akzeptanz? Reita war zu beschäftigt damit, neben dem Geknutsche noch durch die Nase zu atmen, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Und dann fand Rukis Hand zwischen Reitas Beine und drückte zu und da dachte er erstmal überhaupt nicht mehr.</p>
<p>„Fuck, Ruki, machs mir! Ich will dich spüren!“ Hey, Moment mal! Wer traute sich, Ruki so was zuzuschreien, wo er doch gerade offensichtlich mit Reita beschäftigt war… oh. Hatte er das gerade von sich gegeben? Wie peinlich!</p>
<p>Immerhin tat ihm Ruki den Gefallen, nicht darauf zu antworten. Der Sänger zerrte nur an Reitas Jeans, dann beugte er sich vor und raunte: „Einen Moment.“</p>
<p>Und bevor Reita reagieren konnte, war der Sänger auch schon weg. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa zurück fallen, ein Bein halb runter hängend, das andere angewinkelt. Was machte er da nur? Hatte er gerade angefangen, mit seinem besten Freund rum zu machen? Den er immer für komplett hetero gehalten hatte? War er denn so spitz, dass ihm jeder recht war? Glücklicherweise kam Ruki so schnell zurück, dass der Bassist nicht dazu kam, es sich anders zu überlegen. Der Sänger warf sich über die Lehne auf Reita, der daraufhin ein klitzekleines Atemproblem hatte, und presste seine Stirn auf Reitas. Seine Hände fuhren unter das Shirt des Blonden, aber seine Worte passten nicht ganz zu der Aktion.</p>
<p>„Ich hab grad keine Kondome da.“</p>
<p>„Eh…“ Reita rang immer noch nach Luft, da Rukis kleiner Körper doch beträchtliches Gewicht entwickelte, wenn er einen so ansprang. „Dann halt ohne.“ Er drückte seine Hüften nach oben und stöhnte schamlos, als seine entblößte Haut an Rukis Jeans rieb.</p>
<p>Ruki küsste sanft sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Sex, Drugs und Rock’n’Roll“, seine Zunge rollte über die fremden Wörter, „Haben wir irgendwas davon ausgelassen?“</p>
<p>Warum musste der kleine Sänger mit Vernunft kommen, wo Reita doch gerade nicht denken konnte, nicht denken wollte, weil ihm doch viele Gründe dafür einfielen es nicht zu tun, wenn er mit dem Denken einmal anfing? Aber natürlich hatte Ruki Recht. Konnte Reita garantieren, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit nicht irgendwo angesteckt hatte? Nein, das konnte er nicht und sofern Ruki sich nicht eben hatte testen lassen, er auch nicht. Was Reita zu seinem anderen besten Freund und dessen Neo-Lover Aoi führte. Die zwei waren bestimmt verträumt genug, um sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Nicht gut. Ah, denken war so wahnsinnig lästig.</p>
<p>Reita ließ seinen Unterleib wieder sinken. „Sch- Scheiße!“</p>
<p>„Hast du grad gestottert?“ Der Mistkerl lachte!</p>
<p>„Ha-halt die Klappe, ich st-stottere nicht!“</p>
<p>„Das ist total süß!“</p>
<p>„Ich bin nicht süß!“</p>
<p>„Doch, vor allem wenn du so rot wirst.“ Verdammt, wo war die Nasenbinde, wenn man sie brauchte?</p>
<p>„Oh mein Gott!“ mischte sich plötzlich eine dritte Stimme ein. In der Tür stand Kai, in einer Hand balancierte er mehrere Pizzaschachteln, mit der anderen hielt er sich die Augen zu.</p>
<p>„Ich hab nichts gesehen!“ versuchte der Drummer sich einzureden. „Und ich will auch nie wieder Sex haben. Gott! Sind hier alle rollig oder was?“</p>
<p>Reita knurrte, rutschte unter Ruki hervor und richtete seine Hose wieder. „Spielverderber, alle beide.“ Er griff nach der nächsten Bierflasche.</p>
<p>Immerhin schaffte er es im Verlauf des Abends noch, dass Ruki ihm untertänigst im Bad einen runter holte, als Strafe für die verdorbene Stimmung, und dass er keine Gummis hatte, wenn man(n) sie brauchte, der Tag war also nicht ganz verloren.</p>
<p>-ende-<br/>PS: Das Chaotenpaar, auch bekannt als Gazettes Gitarristen, tauchte mit eineinhalb Stunden Verspätung, roten Wangen und dämlichem Grinsen auf den Lippen auf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strawberry Fields Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aois Atmung ging schwer, es war das einzige Geräusch im Raum. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, was nur zu einem leichten Schwingen führte. Er baumelte von einem Seil, das an einem robusten Haken in der Decke festgemacht war. Das Seil war um seinen Oberkörper herum festgemacht, in kunstvollen Diamanten schlang es sich um seinen Körper. Ein Arm war schmerzhaft hinter seinen Rücken gedreht und so oft festgezurrt, dass von der nackten Haut unter dem Seil nichts mehr zu sehen war. Der andere Arm war genau gegengleich hinter seinen Kopf gebogen und gebunden, seine Finger streiften einander. Aoi bemühte sich um gleichmäßiges Atmen, aber es wollte ihm immer wieder aus dem Takt geraten, er war sich ständig des einengenden Seils bewusst. Seine Fußknöchel waren ebenfalls gefesselt, aneinander und dann mit einem weiteren Seil an seine Hüfte, so dass er als völlig verschnürtes Paket im Raum hing. Leicht ungläubig starrte er an sich hinunter. Aoi war bisher kein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen, aber das war dann doch neu für ihn.</p>
<p>„Hey, nicht den Kopf hängen lassen.“</p>
<p>Warme Hände drückten Aois Kinn nach oben, dann fassten sie seine langen Haare zusammen.</p>
<p>„Ich will doch dein Gesicht sehen.“</p>
<p>Uruha band den dunklen Haarschopf an das Trageseil. Jetzt konnte Aoi tatsächlich nur noch die Augen bewegen. Also fixierte er Uruha, der sich wieder von ihm entfernte, um es sich im Plüschsessel bequem zu machen und dabei nach seinem Weinglas griff.</p>
<p>„Du bist so schön.“</p>
<p>Aoi blinzelte. Irgendwie verschwamm Uruhas Gestalt vor seinen Augen. Soviel er auch blinzelte, die Flüssigkeit ging einfach nicht weg.</p>
<p>„Ah…“</p>
<p>Und plötzlich umarmten ihn Uruha wieder.</p>
<p>„Schsch… es ist okay, ich bin da. Versuche, ruhig zu atmen.“</p>
<p>Aber Aoi konnte seinen Körper überhaupt nicht mehr kontrollieren, die Weinkrämpfe schüttelten ihn regelrecht. Warme Finger lösten die Knoten so schnell es ging und in kürzester Zeit lag er auf dem Boden in Uruhas Armen, der sanft durch seine Haare strich und beruhigende Dinge murmelte: „Das kann passieren, du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich gehe nicht weg…“</p>
<p>„Halt die Klappe!“ schnappte Aoi. Wie er es hasste, getröstet zu werden! „Ich hatte keine Angst!“</p>
<p>„Nein?“</p>
<p>„Keine Angst, dass du mich allein lässt…“ Die Tränen strömten immer noch über sein Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Kann es sein, dass du Angst hattest, weil ich nicht gegangen bin?“</p>
<p>„Hm.“</p>
<p>„Ich liebe dich, Aoi.“</p>
<p>„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Aois Antwort sprudelte automatisch aus ihm heraus.</p>
<p>„Und ich werde dich nicht verlassen, hörst du?“</p>
<p>„Ja…“</p>
<p>Der Größere gab ihm einen Kuss und machte sich danach daran, den Efeu wieder an seinen Haken mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer zu hängen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>